


You Were The Only One Who Was On My Side (The Only One Who Kept Me Alive)

by Anonymously



Series: Keep It Simple - A series of Malec one-shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x08, Alec - Freeform, Alec is sad, Comfort, Episode 8, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, Season 2, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alternate version, and they don't jump of the building, malec kiss, shadowhunters 2x08, so you don't need to worry about that, there is mention of suicide although it isn't actually stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously/pseuds/Anonymously
Summary: Basically an alternate version of the scene where Alec is about to jump off the building but instead of Clary being there, it's just Magnus, and it's Magnus that continues to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, can I just say a massive thank you to everyone who has commented on and given kudos to my other works. You are all wonderful and every comment has made me smile - honestly, you're all so nice! :) 
> 
> This is just something quick that I wrote in a spare few hours that I had after watching the newest episode of Shadowhunters. I tried to stick to the same storyline as the show but me being the complete Malec trash that I am, I just wanted that extra bit more of just Magnus and Alec with no one else around. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (sadly *cries*), all rights go to the show and Cassie Clare. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> SIDE NOTE : Please go and watch my newest Malec video, I'm actually super proud of it and it would mean the world to me if you went and checked it out. It can be found here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIOM0sPbRCs 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Magnus needs to sort this out, desperately, for his own sake as well as for his friends. There’s an unconscious Maryse Lightwood in front of him and Clary is complaining about things that aren't there, so Magnus needs to find out what’s going on, and fast. It strikes him that one thing seems off - despite the fact that everyone appears to be hallucinating. 

Alec isn't here, and Magnus hasn't seen him in a while, and with everything that’s going on, it’s probably now that he should start getting worried. If what’s happening to everyone else is happening to Alec then Magnus knows that it won’t end well. This _thing_ that’s effecting them is feeding on their insecurities, and from the looks of it, it’s not just playing around with them. If there is one person in the entire world that’s vulnerable in a situation like this, then it’s definitely Alec. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” Magnus says to Jace whilst Izzy is tending to her mother. 

At a first glance, Magnus can’t see Alec anywhere and that immediately scares him. There are too many shadowhunters in the room with too many runes, and that much energy is enough to have Magnus confused. His senses feel movement coming from the roof balcony and he doesn't need to be a warlock to know that it’s Alec. He quickly makes his way out there and the sight he sees makes his heart drop. Alec is standing on the balcony ledge, inches from the edge and Magnus knows that with one lost footing, Alec will plummet to his death. 

“Alexander…” Magnus says, walking cautiously towards the young shadowhunter. He doesn't know where to look. If he should be looking at Alec’s feet or his face, because with one step, Alec can fall but then Magnus guesses that if he looks at Alec’s face, he will have a bigger chance of knowing how Alec is feeling. 

“Just come down from there and we can talk about…” Magnus starts but he’s cut off by Alec who finally looks up from the drop and turns to the warlock. 

“I killed her, Magnus, I killed Clary’s mum.” Magnus has seen Alec at some of his lowest points, but this has to be the worst. 

“That wasn’t your fault, it was a demon, you know that.” There is something about the way that Alec seems to shuffle his feet closer to the edge that Magnus knows Alec will always feel like it was his fault, regardless of what anyone else says. Alec’s whole life is his biggest insecurity. Since the young shadowhunter was a child, there were always things that he wasn't allowed to have. He was repressed and sad, and lonely, and all of that only later reflected on the life he has now. Somehow, Magnus isn’t surprised that it’s led to this, even if the last thing he ever wants to see is Alec hurting. 

“She’s dead because of me.” Magnus realises that Alec isn’t listening to him. 

“Alexander, come down from there, please,” Magnus says, offering out his hand for Alec to take when he is close enough. Technically, the warlock can just work his magic, sedating Alec and just carrying him from the ledge, but Magnus knows that Alec needs to work out his problems on his own, without Magnus taking the easy road. “We can talk about this inside.” 

Alec seems to consider it but then the hurt clouds his judgement again. “You don't understand, everywhere I look, there’s someone who hates me, someone who looks at me as if I’m the demon.” Alec is breathing heavily. His eyes are wild when they look at Magnus. “You don't understand what that’s like.”

“If you mean I don’t know what it’s like to feel hated, to feel cast out and betrayed, then I know exactly what that feels like. Join the queue, Alexander, because you’re not the only one who occasionally feels like the whole world is against you.” Magnus shouldn't be bitter, he knows that. But when someone as wonderful as Alec is standing right in front of him, about to jump of a ledge because of feelings that no magic Magnus possess can solve, it makes you angry. And Magnus is starting to feel angry. It’s not exactly been a secret, that Alec is not _okay_ and that he isn’t _fine -_ he’s come crying to Magnus many times, enough for the warlock to see that the young shadowhunter is far from being happy. However, there have been times where Magnus thought Alec was getting better, feeling happier. Now he doesn't know what to think. 

“Do you hate me?” Alec asks. 

Magnus just stands in shock, blinking. Did Alec really just ask if he hated him? After everything they’ve been through. 

“Alexander… I could not and will never hate you,” Magnus replies. Alec seems to deflate. Magnus watches him look out over the city of New York before turning back to the warlock. 

“Okay,” Alec says and then he’s moving to step down from the ledge and Magnus doesn't even know how his arms are suddenly wrapped around the shadowhunter, holding him tight and not letting go. 

“You’re stupid for thinking I would ever hate you,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s hair. His hands are rubbing small circles into Alec’s back, feeling the softness of the suit that he bought Alec especially for tonight. 

Alec clutches tighter to the warlock and it doesn't take long before Alec is crying, the tears escaping despite Alec’s pledge to never cry in front of anyone. “I’m tired of feeling this way, Magnus,” Alec sobs into the warlock’s shoulder.

If a heart could break in two, Magnus’ just broke into a thousand pieces. “You’re going to be okay,” he says. He feels like he is trying to convince himself more than convince Alec. 

Alec starts to protest, push away and close himself off again but Magnus wont allow it. A shadowhunter may be strong but a warlock can still be stronger. Before Alec can properly turn away, Magnus takes his arm and pulls him back towards the comfort of his own body pressing against his. 

“Magnus…” Alec sighs with tear brimmed eyes and Magnus is overwhelmed by how much sadness is wrapped around them right now. 

“Look at me.” Alec does. “You’re going to be fine, I’m not leaving you, and even if you wanted me to, I still wouldn't allow you to go through this on your own.” Magnus leans forward and presses a rather fierce kiss to Alec’s lips. He hopes that every sincerity that he wasn't able to convey through his voice, is being conveyed through the love that he puts behind the kiss. It’s one of their more softer kisses, where their lips caress gently and their tongues don't need to battle for dominance because they know that at the end of the day, they've become one. 

When they pull apart, the kiss leaves Magnus breathless and it appears that it does the same to Alec as well. “You put yourself down too much, Darling,” Magnus says as he lifts a hand to gently comb through Alec’s hair before letting it settle at the nape of his neck, his thumb resting along Alec’s bottom lip. 

“I’m only being honest.” Magnus can feel the words moving underneath his thumb. 

“I think that if you met yourself in the street, then you'd be surprised by how much your supposed honesty is just you lying to yourself,” Magnus says, removing his thumb from Alec’s lip to only wrap his arms around the shadowhunter’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. 

“But Clary said…” Alec stammers and Magnus can already see Alec’s defensive walls starting to rebuild. 

“Clary said nothing, you were hallucinating the entire time,” Magnus cuts him off. “Which reminds me.” He pulls away from Alec. “Someone is messing with your minds and as much as I would like to stay up here with you and kiss until morning light, having a home invasion was not on my to-do list for tonight so I need you to put on your kick-ass shadowhunter brain and help me hunt down the unlucky warlock who has entered my sacred home.” 

Alec is grinning by the time Magnus has finished talking but the smile slowly turns to a frown and Magnus has to stop that. 

“We will finish this conversation later and I want you to promise me that you won’t lie about how you feel.” Magnus places a reassuring hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

It takes a moments silence before Alec nods, “I promise.” He leans forward and presses a short kiss to Magnus’ forehead, their arms back in their comfortable position of being around each other. 

“Good, now let’s go and kick some warlock ass,” Magnus says, pulling away from Alec and heading towards the door leading back into the apartment. 

“Been there, tapped that ass, it’s nothing new for me,” Alec mutters but it’s intentionally loud enough for Magnus to hear. The warlock sends him a wink over his shoulder, making sure to sway his hips the extra bit more when he walks. If Alec trips over his own feet because of it, then no one really has to know but the two of them. 

Despite what everyone says, Magnus is glad that he ignored his bitterness towards shadowhunters. Falling for Alec is probably the best thing he has ever done, and he already knows that deep down, once Alec is gone, no one will ever be able to fill that Alec shaped hole that will be left in his heart. 

Alec may not be his first, but he’s going to be his last, and Magnus is completely okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too disappointing. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (Literally, your comments are all so lovely <3). 
> 
> Don't forget to watch my video too (link is in the notes up top)!
> 
> I hope you all have the best day :)


End file.
